User blog:Smooshie/Beginning of the winter guardian
( I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes and if it is too long. ..) In an age long since forgotten by time... Twas a cold fredas night in the quiet little hamlet of Frost Wyrms Rest, inside this little town lived a community of nords, almost skaal but not quite the same. Within one of the numerous log cabins that housed the townsfolk, lived a couple, they were expecting their first child together, infact it was on this very night the baby was born... The woman who was named Freyida, suddenly woke up screaming in pain as her water broke and labour began. Her husband Torval imediately sought help from the village elder, She was an old woman who walked hunched over with the assistance of a staff, she led the people in spiritual and matters of health. After 9 agonising hours the baby had finally arrived.. A beautiful baby girl with soft, snow white skin and pale white hair. Which suprised both her parents and even the elder as her parents had Dark brown and blonde hair.. But they loved her regardless... " Elsa.." Her mother said after she was born.. As the months rolled on it became increasingly obvious that there was something strange about this child. Whenever she would cry strong winds and snow flurries would appear and go through the town. She also would never feel warm, which scared her parents into thinking she was dead many times. With no idea of what to do with her, elsas parents just decided to do their best to supress her strange abilities. It proved useless however. A few years later when the girl had turned five her abilities had become more apparent and more volatile. She could form blizzards and even caused a permanent winter over the town. Many suspected it was her that caused the seemingly neverending freeze but none spoke out against her or her family in fear. It was years before the winter finally disappeared and the spring finally came. It was on the eve of her 13th birthday when suddenly the town thawed out.. But there was a reason behind this, A figure had taken notice of this young girl who appeared to have a connection to winter... The figure was a man who looked old and wise, who wore a crown with a lapis lazuil crystal embedded in the centre. His appearance was similar to the young girls, Skin which resembled the whitest snow with Pale white hair.. With him was a great beast, a giant scaly monster with four limbs and two massive wings. They watched the girl from afar over the course of a few years, studying her and documenting her... But they were not the only ones who had their eyes on the child. Strange, terrifying shadow creatures lurked in the dark corners and alleyways of the town. Their mere pressence sucked happiness and even the colour from the townsfolk. The one who first noticed her was following her to see if she truly was what he had thought she was. She had been sent by her parents to retrieve tools for the farm from a work shed just beyond the town gates. Once there she finally came face to face with the man and with his beast.. Appearing right infront of her the man spoke without even giving her time to react. " I am Korvosstad.. Guardian of winter.. You do not know me young elsa, but I do know you and I have been watching over you for a time. " The guardian said to the stunned girl. " Wha-What! Guardian of winter!? What does that even mean?! And why do you have such an interest in me?" The young girl said quickly, startled by the mans sudden materialisation infront of her and of the colossal creature that stood behind him. " The name explains itself, I guard winter, oversee that it successfully falls over the land every year and that it does not mix with the other seasons.. The reason I'm interested in you, you ask??? I believe you may be my successor..." When those last words left his mouth the girl fainted from disbelief of what she was hearing. Meanwhile in The town... Bodies lined the streets, buildings were lit on fire and the smell of fear and death filled the air.. " Where is she!" Hissed a large shadowy daedra looking creature. " W-we don't know! She isn't here!" Stammered a frightened Torval. " Lies!" The creature roared back, lifting the man and slamming him into the ground. " I'll give you all one last chance to tell us where she is and we will make your suffering less painful.." But again the answer was the same.. Within seconds Torvals head was removed from his body and impaled firmly on a wall. People screamed and tried to run from the shadows, all but one were caught and dragged into the darkness. This was Elsas friend who remembered her telling him she was going to fetch the tools. He ran as fast as he could until he finally saw her, he shouted her name when he saw her sitting talking to a strange man. Both she and the guardian turned their heads to the boy but just as he was going to say something, a black arrow pierced his chest.. " No.. No.. Elsa, child we must go now it is no longer safe for you in this world, they have found you and nowhere but aldermis can hide and protect you from them.." The guardian told the girl, before turning to see she had already began to run back to her home. " Mother! Father! Where are you!" She cried out to her parents but recieved no reply. She walked through the ruined streets of her home, tears streaming down her face as she searched for her family.. However she only heard a cackling laughter from the town hall. She followed it and when she entered the door she saw the thing that night mares were formed from.. A pile of the bodies of all her friends and loved ones, with both her mother and fathers impaled heads at the center.. The shadows in the room snaked about towards the girl who lay crying, on the floor over her dead parents. Just as they closed in on her they were forced back by a blinding light. It was Korvosstad. He charged in, slicing through shadows and reanimated corpses alike with ease. He grabbed elsa and blinked to the outside of the town hall. " We have to go now! " He shouted readying a teleport spell in his hand he was just about to catch it when an evil shadowy beam of pure darkness struck him in the back, followed by many more from every side.. " You're not going anywhere you pathetic guardian and neither is your little replacement! " Hissed the same daedra like shadow from earlier. Knowing there was only two endings to this Korvosstad called out to the giant beast he had came with. As it flew over head he gave elsa the lapis lazuil jewel from his crown. The creature swooped down and grabbed elsa in its huge talons and went into the sky. " Take her to aldermis quickly! Do not come back for me!" The dying guardian roared, the excruciating pain could be heard in his voice... As the beast flew through the skies and into a strange hole in a mountain it finally arrived in the realm of aldermis. Winter to be exact. It flew to the capital and dropped the elsa off. It ignored its masters orders and flew back for tamriel to try and save him.. Nemer surrounded the girl and questioned her, none believed her when she said that Korvosstad had told her she was the next guardian of winter.. That was until she showed them the crytal he gave her in his last moments. This left no doubt in the winter nemers mind. If she had been given the sacred jewel of the guardian then it was clear she was the next in line... It took time for her to be trained to properly lead Her season, but with time and guidance she quickly learned the various duties and responsibilities of a guardian. But she would have to wait for the other soon to be guardians to also complete their training.. But none of her subjects could deny that the reign of Lady Elsa was going to be one of the best ever for their season......St Category:Blog posts Category:Stories